outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the eponymous protagonist of Naruto. The son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, he was made the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama after a mysterious masked man attacked the village on the day of Naruto's birth. Orphaned at an early age, he was given his mother's surname to protect him from the prying eyes of the other villages. But meant that Naruto was ostracized for his status as the Nine-Tailed Fox's vessel throughout all of his childhood, leaving him starved of the attention and affection he desired. With the encouragement of the Third Hokage and a fateful event at the Ninja Academy, Naruto resolved to become Hokage himself in order to win the admiration of the Hidden Leaf Village and find his place in the world, becoming a pivotal character in the Ninja World's history Powers and Stats [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: Unknown. 8-B with Kurama's Chakra | 8-B, 8-A with Kurama's Chakra | 8-A | 8-A, higher with Rasengan | 7-C | At least 7-C, higher with Fūton: Rasenshuriken | 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-C, likely higher. At least 7-B | At least Low 6-B | High 6-A | 5-B | 5-B | At least Low 5-B | 4-B Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery, Accelerated Development, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Corrosion Inducement, and Vibration Manipulation with Kurama's chakra, Regeneration (Low normally, Low-Mid with Kurama's chakra; regenerated in an instant after Sasuke pierced through his chest and right lung), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra, and can further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Longevity (As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, he possesses an extraordinary life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than others), Wind Manipulation (Rasenshuriken also damages targets on a cellular level), Telepathy (Can read the minds of targets by making contact with them and connecting his chakra to them), Limited Durability Negation (Rasenshuriken does damage by specifically attacking and damaging the cells of his targets), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Duplication (Can create solid "shadow clones" that are identical to him and can use his abilities as well as relay any information they gained back to the original upon being dispersed), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Can adhere to walls and walk on water, Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, Can attack targets that enter his mind, Resistance to Sleep Inducement (Resisted Itachi's attempt to put him to sleep), Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation as a perfect jinchūriki, can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability, his chakra can act as a forcefield around him | All previous abilities in base, Enhanced Senses, Absorption (Can absorb natural energy from his surroundings), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense attacks without directly seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can detect targets over large distances), Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and specifically perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike), Clairvoyance (Sensed and gained information about the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War from an island that isolates foreign chakra), Limited Petrification (Opponents who absorb excess amounts of natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will subsequently result in the target getting turned to stone) | All previous abilities, Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted Nagato's attempt to extract his soul, although he was saved by Itachi soon after) and Status Effect Inducement (Resisted the effects of Nagato's black receivers, which paralyse and restricts the movements of targets, and also controls their movements, despite being in close proximity with him) | All previous abilities enhanced, Large Size with Bijuu Mode (Varies from Type 2 to Type 3, as the size of the Bijuu was portrayed inconsistently), Healing (Can revitalize life-forces) | All previous abilities enhanced, should be able to breathe in space like his adult self, can summon corrosive poison, Sealing, True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Scale Powder Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities are increased to the point that he can detect invisible clones that exist in another dimension), Healing (Can save others from the brink of death and restore missing organs), Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Magnetism Manipulation (Can bind targets in place and immobilize them with Magnet Release), Water Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls can nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Energy Absorption (Kaguya had difficulties in absorbing his attack despite being superior to him), and likely Ice Manipulation (Possesses superior chakra control to Kakashi) [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Unknown. City Block level with Kurama's chakra (Punched through Haku's ice mirrors, which could tank Sasuke's Great Fireball without a scratch) | City Block level (Comparable to Sasuke, and could destroy Orochimaru's snake summon with his shadow clones, although he did this from the inside). Multi-City Block level with Kurama's chakra (Overpowered Orochimaru's snake summon, which could also do this) | Multi-City Block level (Damaged and defeated a partially transformed Gaara) | Multi-City Block level (Stronger than his previous state), higher with Rasengan (Damaged Kabuto) | Town level (Comparable to Choji Akimichi) | At least Town level (His Rasengan clashed equally with Sasuke's Chidori, with both of them admitting to each other that they were evenly matched. Can further increase his strength with Kurama's chakra), higher with Fūton: Rasenshuriken | City level+ (Stronger than Jiraiya, as he attained a perfect Sage Mode, and Pain also commented that nobody else he'd faced had given him such trouble) | City level+ (Leveled part of a forest as a side effect of his transformation. Continuously grows stronger as he grows more tails, and will eventually transform into Kurama unless suppressed) | At least City level+ (Stronger than his Sage Mode, and should be stronger than his four tailed form, as he attained a vast majority of Kurama's chakra, leaving him in an emaciated condition) | At least Town level, likely higher normally (Stronger than his previous base. Kurama stated that he surpassed Minato). At least City level+ with Sage Mode (Stronger than before) | At least Small Country level+ (Countered the combined Bijuudama of five Bijuu with a single one of his own without being at full power, and contributed to the majority of the energy used to perform this feat) | Multi-Continent level (Tore off Obito's chakra arms alongside Minato Namikaze and fought him head-on) | Planet level (Received half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power alongside Sasuke. Momentarily matched Kaguya's Gentle Fist with his chakra arms and sliced her arm off with a chakra claw. His Rasenshuriken was able to completely obliterate Madara's Chibaku Tensei, creating immense blasts) | Planet level (Likely far stronger than before. His Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken matched Indra Sasuke's Susano'o Arrow) | At least Small Planet level in KCM V2 (Stronger than Toneri, and overpowered his attack that cut the moon in half without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Solar System level (Beat down Fused Momoshiki who created a dimension parallel to Naruto's world housing a solar system with Sasuke's help. It was stated he would've been equal to them individually) [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Hypersonic (Blitzed a group of thugs) | Hypersonic (Superior to his previous state) | Hypersonic | High Hypersonic (Comparable to Temari) | At least High Hypersonic (Superior to his previous state) | FTL '''(Kept up with Deva Path Pain, who should be faster than Itachi, who as a child had such reflexes) | '''FTL (Kept up with the the Six Paths of Pain) | FTL | FTL (Kept up with the Fourth Raikage and dodged his fastest punch) | FTL (Faster than his previous base state) | FTL (Far superior to his previous states) | At least FTL (Kept up with Jubito) | FTL (On par with Madara) | FTL (Superior to his previous state) | FTL, likely much higher (he is much stronger than his teen self, and was able to intercept Fused Momoshiki's attacks in base a few times. His Six Paths mode should be even higher) [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Superhuman | At least Class G (Should be stronger than the likes of Jirobo) | At least Class G, likely Class T via power-scaling | At least Class G, likely Class T | Unknown. At least Class G with Sage Mode | Class T | Class T | At least Class T | At least Class T | At least Class T | At least Class T [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: City Block Class with Kurama's chakra | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class with Kurama's chakra | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class, higher with Rasengan | Town Class | Unknown | City Class+ (Stronger than Jiraiya) | City Class+ | At least City Class+ (Stronger than before) | Unknown | At least Small Country Class+ with chakra arms | Multi-Continent Class with chakra arms | Planet Class (Kicked away Madara's Truth Seeking Ball and momentarily matched Kaguya's Gentle Fist with his own chakra arm) | Planet Class (His clones are able to match Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o's blows in melee combat) | At least Small Planet Class (Overpowered Toneri's attack without being at full power) | Solar System Class (Stronger than before. Fought Momoshiki) [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: City Block level with Kurama's chakra (His chakra could defend him from Haku's projectiles and easily deflect them) | City Block level (Took an attack from Lee and Orochimaru's snake summon, which could destroy a castle). Multi-City Block level with Kurama's chakra (Stopped the charge of Orochimaru's snake summon without any lasting harm to himself) | Multi-City Block level (Tanked attacks from a partially transformed Gaara) | Multi-City Block level | Town level | At least Town level (Took a blast of Shinra Tensei from a weakened Deva Path. Survived the clash between his Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori, and also took his Chidori Nagashi) | City level+ (Tanked a Shinra Tensei from Pain which could repel and disperse his Rasenshuriken, and could take physical blows from Kurama) | City level+ (Version 2 jinchūriki are essentially miniature versions of the Bijuu, who have shown to be capable of taking their own attacks. Tanked Pain's Shinra Tensei in his six-tailed form and pushed it back at him) | At least City level+ (Tanked Obito and Madara's Katon, and was undamaged by Nagato's Shinra Tensei. Took the full brunt of the Juubi's Tenpenchii alone) | At least Town level, likely higher normally (Survived being blown away by Madara's Incomplete Susano'o). At least City level+ with Sage Mode (Should be more durable than before) | Country level (Tanked an attack from the Juubi, despite running low on chakra) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood a slam from Obito's chakra arms) | Planet level (Flew through Kaguya's Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack and was unharmed) | Planet level (Tanked a serious blow from Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o which created an immense shockwave. His Truth Seeking Balls are able to take Sasuke's Susano'o Arrows | At least Small Planet level (Easily tanked Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half without a scratch) | Solar System level (Comparable to his previous Six Paths Sage Mode, survived one of Momoshiki's strongest attacks and completely absorbed it into his body) [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Extremely high (Can fight for hours or days without stopping) [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Range Range]: Several dozen meters, hundreds of meters with chakra roars, Several dozen meters, hundreds of meters with chakra roars, over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Jinchuriki Forms, tens of kilometers with Rasenshuriken and Bijuudama, country wide with clones and SM chakra sensing. Thousands of kilometers and cross-dimensional sensing in Six Paths Sage Mode. Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools [https://outlier-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking. However, Naruto's years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revised their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. Naruto's strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information he can act quickly. When not in combat, he is generally average in intellect, but can be quite stupid sometimes. This is usually used as a comedic effect, making Naruto the butt of many jokes inside and outside the show. | Skilled fighter and tactician, has proven to be innovative when it comes to finding ways to deceive his opponents, otherwise average Weaknesses: Can be an utter and complete idiot at times | Using the incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him, Sage Mode has an energy limit (using Rasenshuriken too many times causes him to revert back to his Base Form), can be an utter and complete idiot at times. Version 2 leaves him in a berserk state where he cannot think rationally and differentiate friend from foe. His full Bijuu transformation supposedly lasts for 8 minutes (not the case anymore as this was extended over the course of the war) | Sometimes acts without thinking Key: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kages Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Corrosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Air Users Category:Telepaths Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Shapeshifting Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Large-Sized Characters Category:Healers Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Lava Users Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ink Users Category:Scale Powder Users Category:Emotion Detection Users Category:Steam Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Unknown Category:8-B Category:8-A Category:7-C Category:7-B Category:Low 6-B Category:High 6-A Category:5-B Category:Low 5-B Category:4-B